


Where to live?

by Azashenya



Series: Aza's Harry Potter 'Verse [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2703944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azashenya/pseuds/Azashenya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Ginny discuss their future.  Set after they've both finished Hogwarts but before marriage.</p><p>Disclaimer: Harry and Ginny and their world belong to JK Rowling, I'm merely borrowing them to fill in story spaces for my own satisfaction.</p><p>This is my first Harry Potter Fanfic :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where to live?

In that quiet time between going to bed and getting to sleep Ginny tilts her head to look at Harry.

“Where do you want to live?”

“A long, long way away from Privet Drive,” Harry responds immediately.

Ginny grins and speaks in mock surprise with a heavy dose of teasing. “What? We aren't going to live there and keep our kids under the stairs until they're old enough to send away to school?”

“No!” Harry growls and rolls on top of her.

Ginny laughs and tickles him until he defeats her with a kiss, and more.

A while later they're lying quietly again. Harry staring up at the ceiling.

“I think I'd like to live in Godric's Hollow.”

She caresses the side of his face, looking at him with a fond smile and serious eyes. “Where your parents were happy?”

Harry nods.

“Would you want to live in their house again?” 

He frowns. “I don't know.”

Ginny smooths the wrinkles from his forehead. “We can visit and see. I've never been there.”

Still looking up at the dark ceiling Harry's voice is low. “Hermione and I went once. That year.” He doesn't have to explain further, there's only one time they mean when they say 'that year'.

They lie quietly, holding each other close until sleep comes. Both of them are haunted by old nightmares.

 

It's spring when they visit Godric's Hollow, full of life and hope and small green growing things. Harry can't help comparing it to the cold, hunted fear of the last time. 

He shows Ginny his parents' graves and the memorial stone with the family portrait the muggles can't see. Ginny holds him tight as she looks up at his happy parents holding the baby Harry and Harry doesn't comment on the fact his shoulder is growing damp where she's resting her head.

At the cottage they stand there a long time, looking at the ruined building and reading the messages left on the sign.

“I own it, you know. Everything, they left me...” his voice hitches.

Ginny is crying. “They left you everything and gave you everything.” Ginny turns away from the cottage to look at Harry, lifting a hand to his cheek. “And they gave us you.”

They share a kiss that is wet with tears.

Harry looks back up at the cottage. “We could rebuild it, but...”

“But it isn't ours. You may own it but it doesn't belong to you anymore, it belongs to them.” Ginny points at the sign with its graffiti of hope and well wishes. “It belongs to the whole wizarding world.”

Harry nods slowly.

They stand there a time longer, until Harry is ready to leave. When they do start walking again it is to find themselves a house elsewhere in the village, somewhere to start a new life together.


End file.
